




by princessleia007



Category: Harry Potter
Genre: Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-03-27
Updated: 2005-03-27
Packaged: 2013-08-30 15:55:10
Rating: K
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2324062/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/734850/princessleia007
Summary: Endlich werdet ihr erfahren, wie Lucius Malfoy eigentlich an das Tagebuch Tom Riddles gekommen ist...
Die Geschichte entstand für einen Wettbewerb, bei dem der Anfang vorgegeben war. Mein kranke Phantasie hat dann diese Geschichte weitergesponnen.





	

**Das Tagebuch**

_Ein Blitz erhellte für nur wenige Sekunden die hölzerne Tür, vor welcher er sich befand. Gerade als er seine Hand ausstrecken wollte, um nach dem eisernen und kalten Türknopf zu greifen, ließ ihn das laute Knallen eines Donners zusammenzucken. _

Instinktiv drehte er sich um und blickte in den schwarzen, langen Gang, den er gerade passiert hatte.  
"Reiss. Dich. Zusammen!", sagte er streng zu sich selbst. Erneut reckte er die Hand nach dem runden Türgriff und drehte ihn, bis er ein leises "Knack" vernahm. Leicht drückte er die Tür auf. Diese knirschte und quietschte und gab hinter sich einen stockfinsteren Raum frei.  
Er betrat vorsichtig die Dunkelheit. Es blitzte erneut und genau in diesem Moment fiel die Tür mit einem lauten Rums ins Schloss. Er rüttelte vergeblich daran. Sie ging nicht mehr auf. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein, drehte sich um und machte einen weiteren Schritt, hinein in den Raum.  
Er ging immer weiter hinein und blieb erst stehen, als er mit dem Fuß gegen etwas Hartes stieß.

Er kniete sich nieder und ertastete vor sich eine hölzerne Kiste. Er nahm aus seinem Umhang den Zauberstab hervor und flüsterte Lumos. Die Spitze des Zauberstabs begann zu leuchten und breitete ihr Licht über der morschen und alten, truhenähnlichen Kiste aus, so dass er nun erkennen konnte, was darauf stand.

„T..M..R", flüsterte er und strich vorsichtig über die Buchstaben. Sie waren auf die Kiste geschrieben worden. „Was zum Teufel...", erschrocken zog er seine Hand aus der feuchten Flüssigkeit. Die Schrift auf der Kiste war verwischt, doch langsam floss die Flüssigkeit in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurück und bildete wieder die drei Buchstaben T.M.R. Er roch an seinen Fingern und wischte sie dann angewidert an seinem smaragdgrünen Umhang ab. Doch das gab unschöne, blutig rote Flecken auf dem Umhang.

„Hmm, die könnte ich selber entfernen, aber wozu habe ich denn meinen kleinen Sklaven, soll der halt ein bisschen schrubben."

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Blut war, womit da geschrieben wurde und dass er dieses Blut nun an seinem Umhang hatte. Doch er war bereit, so einiges zu ertragen wenn ihm das hier wirklich glücken sollte. Außerdem würde er es ja nicht sauber machen müssen.

Unter den Buchstaben befand sich ein Handabdruck, ebenfalls aus dieser roten Flüssigkeit.

Um nichts in der Welt würde er diese widerliche Flüssigkeit wieder berühren.

Und trotzdem huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, denn er hatte gefunden, was er suchte.

Er hatte einen Traum von diesem einsamen Haus gehabt, dass seit dem Tod der Besitzer leer stand. Das war nun fünfzig Jahre her. In seinem Traum sah er sich durch die einsamen, dunklen Gänge gehen. In seinem Traum aber hatte es nicht so gespenstisch gewirkt. Genau zu diesem Raum, in dem er sich jetzt befand, war er gegangen. Auch in seinem Traum stand diese Kiste vor ihm, doch hatte er nie sehen können, was darauf stand. Und er hatte sie nie öffnen können. Aber etwas war merkwürdig: In seinem Traum kam ein Zischen aus der Kiste. Er hatte nie herausgefunden, was das für ein Zischen war. Vielleicht konnte er dieses Geheimnis jetzt endlich lüften.

Irgendwann ging sein Traum weiter. Er konnte jetzt „verstehen" was die Kiste ihm sagte. Es hörte sich merkwürdig an, dass die Kiste zu ihm sprach, aber er hatte auch keine andere Erklärung dafür.

Die Kiste sagte ihm, wo genau das Haus war und wer hier gelebt hatte.

Außerdem sagte die Kiste, dass in ihr etwas ruhte, dass seinem alten Meister helfen würde, wieder an die Macht zu kommen. Die Kiste sprach von einem Buch, dass der Schlüssel zu allem war.

Also war er nach Little Hangleton gekommen, hatte das Haus auf dem Hügel betreten und war bereit, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Jetzt stand er vor der Kiste, in der also der Schlüssel ruhen sollte, um dem Unnennbaren helfen zu können. Dann wäre sein Meister endlich wieder da und die Zeit der Muggel und Schlammblüter hätte endlich ein Ende. Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab genau auf die Truhe.

„Alohomora!", donnerte er dieser entgegen, doch nichts geschah. Es wurde lediglich ein bisschen Staub aufgewirbelt, der sich unbemerkt auf seiner Schulter niederließ.

„Mmhh... der Schwarze Lordwird seine Sachen wohl etwas besser schützen", sagte er zu sich selbst.

Er hob gerade erneut den Zauberstab, als sein Blick auf eine Person fiel. Sie stand ihm genau gegenüber und bedrohte ihn mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Der Mann hatte ein fahles, spitzes Gesicht, kalte, graue Augen und langes, blondes Haar. Und dieser Mann wagte es tatsächlich, ihn zu bedrohen.

Er musste diesen Mann schnell töten, sonst würde er womöglich noch die Lorbeeren für seine Mühen ernten: „Avada..." Plötzlich stutze er. Der andere tat genau das Gleiche, was er auch tat. Und auch er hatte jetzt gestutzt. Er war sich sicher, dass er alleine war, als er hereinkam, und die Tür ging jetzt nicht mehr auf. Wie war der Mann also hier herein gekommen?

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem anderen – dieser kam ebenfalls bedächtigen Schrittes auf ihn zu - und ein Stein fiel ihm von seinem Herzen. Es handelte sich lediglich um sein Spiegelbild. Er lachte nervös in sich hinein. Sich vor seinem eigenen Spiegelbild zu erschrecken, also wirklich. Doch eigentlich wusste er ganz genau, dass er Angst gehabt hatte, auch wenn er sich das niemals eingestehen würde. Was würde sein Herr nursagen, wenn heraus käme, dass sein Erretter Angst vor sich selber hatte? Daran wollte er gar nicht denken. Er dachte lieber an seine Belohnung, die er bekommen würde, wenn sein Meister wieder da wäre und herausfände, dass ausgerechnet er ihm zu neuer Macht verholfen hatte.

„Selbst wenn ein anderer hier wäre, mit dem würde ich kurzen Prozess machen. Nicht umsonst beherrsche ich die Verbotenen Flüche!", dachte er sich und widmete sich wieder der Aufgabe, für die er her gekommen war.

Aber dafür musste er erst mal diese blöde Kiste öffnen. Da er noch nicht wusste, wie das anzustellen sei, betrachtete er zunächst den Spiegel.

Dieser war etwa 2,50 m hoch und 1 m breit. Sein Rahmen war aus Holz, welches mit edelsten Verzierungen geschmückt war. Das Relief im Rahmen erkannte er nun als zahlreiche Schlangen, die sich umeinander wickelten. Der Spiegel schien nicht hierher zu passen, denn soweit wie er das beurteilen konnte waren in diesem Raum nur der Spiegel und diese Truhe.

Auch in seinem Traum hatte er nie etwas von diesem Spiegel gesehen. Was steckte da wohl hinter?

Und so einen herrlichen Spiegel konnte man doch nicht einfach hier verkommen lassen. Irgendwie schien er förmlich etwas Böses auszustrahlen.

Sanft strich er über den Holzrahmen und begutachtete dabei sein Spiegelbild.

„Etwas staubig, mein lieber Lucius", sagte er zu seinem Spiegelbild und wischte sich den Staub von den Schultern. Dann bemerkte er etwas im Muster des Rahmens: Zwei der Schlangen bildeten ein Kreuz.

Er drückte auf das Kreuz, doch nichts geschah. Doch sein Zauberstab hatte sich verändert.

Statt des sonst weißen Lichtes, das beim „Lumos" - Zauber aus der Spitze kam, hatte es nun eine grünliche Farbe. Und ein grünlicher Dunst stieg aus der Spitze hervor und steuerte genau auf das Kreuz zu. Er zögerte nicht lange und drückte seinen Zauberstab gegen das Kreuz und schon machte er sich für eventuelle Gefahren bereit, denn man wusste nie, was der Schwarze Lord sich so alles hatte einfallen lassen.

Es gab einen lauten Knall und kurz wurde es hell im Zimmer. Das Licht schien aus dem Spiegel zu strahlen. Und auch dieses Licht war grün.

Er hatte recht gehabt: Der Raum war leer, bis auf die Truhe und den Spiegel. Und schon war das Licht wieder aus. Lucius hielt die Augen geschlossen, denn durch das helle Licht geblendet konnte er noch nichts sehen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und schaute wieder zum Spiegel. Was er sah, wollte er erst nicht glauben, also rieb er sich erst mal die Augen.

Dann schaute er ungläubig wieder hin und sah, dass die Schlangen sich bewegten. Sie krochen um den Spiegel in ihrem Rahmen herum und zischten. Aber noch etwas war passiert, denn auf dem Spiegel war etwas zu sehen. Er begann damit, die grünen fluoreszierenden Buchstaben, die am Spiegel erschienen waren, zu entziffern. Auch sie schienen aus einer Flüssigkeit zu bestehen, doch da diese grün, undefinierbar und noch ekliger als das Blut aussah, wollte er sie lieber nicht anfassen.

„_Große Gefahren erwarten den, der es wagt in mein Heiligtum vorzudringen und meinen Schatz zu stehlen. Das Blut des Vaters wird vernichtet durch das Gift der Schlange.. Doch hüte dich vor den Konsequenzen..."_

Er laß sich selbst den Text laut vor und als er geendet hatte, erschien ein grüner Handabdruck auf dem Spiegel. Auch er bestand aus dieser glibberigen Flüssigkeit.

Jetzt wusste er wenigstens, dass er recht hatte: Die rote Flüssigkeit war Blut gewesen. Und dieses schleimige grüne Zeug am Spiegel konnte nur das Gift der Schlange sein.

Es war ihm sichtlich zuwider, mit seiner Hand dieses giftig grüne Glibber anzufassen, doch so wie er den Text verstanden hatte, blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig. Er musste diese schleimigen Substanzen vermischen, um die Truhe zu öffnen. Also fasste er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, überwand seinen Ekel und drückte seine Hand genau in den Glibber aus Schlangengift. Als er seine Hand vom Spiegel wegnahm, war die ganze grüne Farbe vom Spiegel verschwunden und auch sein Zauberstab leuchtete wieder normal in weiß. Stattdessen war die gesamte Farbe in seine Hand übergegangen. Langsam ging er zur Truhe. Der rote Handabdruck auf dieser schien zu pulsieren.

„Das Blut des Vaters...raffiniert, Meister!", dachte er und bereitete sich seelisch auf das vor, was jetzt kommen mochte.

Er wendete seinen Blick ab und drückte seine Hand fest auf die Truhe. Die Farben vermischten sich und mit einem leisen „Klick" öffnete sich die Truhe.

Ungläubig starrte Lucius die Kiste an:

„Das war alles? Kein Trara, oder so etwas? Keine weiteren Fallen? Von mir aus gerne..."

Lucius hob den Deckel fast ehrwürdig an und sah, dass die Kiste mit grünem Samt gepolstert war. In der Kiste lag ein in silbernes Papier gehülltes Päckchen, welches er behutsam herausnahm. Das war alles, was er wollte, ob die Kiste wirklich leer war, darauf achtete er nicht. So sah er auch nicht, wie sich eine Schlange aus der Truhe schlängelte und sich vor dem Spiegel wieder zusammenrollte. Er drehte sich von der Kiste weg, beschwörte mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes einen Stuhl hervor und ließ sich auf diesem nieder.

Er war so vertieft in das Päckchen, welches er vorsichtig öffnete, dass er den Luftzug gar nicht bemerkte.

Dann hörte er ein Lachen. Ein tiefes, unlustiges Lachen. Vor Schreck ließ er das Päckchen fallen.

„Wer...wer ist da?", fragte er unsicher in den dunklen Raum und erhob wieder blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab. Er wagte nicht seinen Blick von dem Lichtkegel seines Zauberstabes abzuwenden, deshalb suchte er mit einer Hand auf dem dunklen Boden nach dem Päckchen. Er hatte in diesen Glibber gefasst, also sollte auch nur er den Inhalt der Kiste bekommen! Wer auch immer da war, er würde ihn vernichten, denn diesmal war es ganz sicher nicht sein Spiegelbild.

Hinter sich hörte er ein Zischen. Er wirbelte herum. Doch da war nichts. Dann hörte er wieder dieses Lachen. Und dann sah er den Jungen. Er war vielleicht 16 – 17 Jahre alt. Und er schien nicht in diesem Raum zu sein. Er stand im Spiegel, genau da, wo Lucius stand, doch sein Spiegelbild war nun dieser Junge. Die Schlange war schon wieder vom Spiegel weg und in Richtung Kiste gekrochen.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Lucius mit einem drohenden Ton. Seine Augen wurden dabei zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Wie ist der hier herein gekommen? Ein Junge, der...", doch dann fiel Lucius auf, dass der Junge gar nicht hier war. Langsam dämmerte es ihm. Das hatte wohl mit dem Öffnen der Kiste zu tun. Gab es doch noch eine Falle?

Doch der Junge beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern lächelte. Dann schien er zu winken. Die Schlange kroch wieder an Lucius vorbei zum Spiegel. Der Junge bewegte seinen Mund, doch es war nur ein Zischen zu hören. Doch die Schlange schien ihn ganz genau zu verstehen. Dann nickte die Schlange mit dem Kopf und schlängelte sich weg. Und die Gestalt im Spiegel wurde langsam durchsichtig, bis Lucius wieder seinem Spiegelbild gegenüber stand.

Als der Junge gewunken hatte, kam nicht nur die Schlange zu ihm, sondern auch die Schlangen im Rahmen fingen wieder an, sich zu bewegen.

Diesmal verließen sie Rahmen und bildeten Worte auf der Spiegeloberfläche:

„_Du hast meine unruhige Seele befreit, jetzt brauche ich Nahrung... Gib mir was ich will!"_

Lucius verstand nicht ganz, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Plötzlich bemerkte er etwas an seinem Bein.

Er war so fasziniert von dem, was er gerade mitbekommen hatte, das er gar nicht auf etwas anderes geachtet hatte. Wenn diese Schlange tatsächlich mit dem Jungen im Spiegel kommuniziert hat, dann musste er Parsel gesprochen haben. Dass würde auch dieses Zischen erklären. Lucius kannte nur einen, der dieser Sprache mächtig war: Sein Meister, der Dunkle Lord Voldemort. Sollte er gerade etwa der schemenhaften Gestalt von jenem begegnet sein, dem er durch seine heldenhafte Tat hier zurück zur Macht verhelfen wollte?

Er richtete den Zauberstab nach unten und sah die große Schlange. Sie war zu ihm gekommen und kroch gerade wieder zu dem Päckchen. Sollte er etwa die Schlange füttern?

Lucius folgte der Schlange, die neben dem Päckchen wartete und hob es auf. Die Schlange kroch weiter zu Tür. Er entfernte das Papier und hatte nun ein Buch in der Hand. Es war klein, dünn und hatte einen schäbigen schwarzen Einband. Lucius sah sofort, dass es sich um einen Taschenkalender handelte, und die ausgeblichene Jahreszahl auf dem Umschlag sagte ihm, dass er fünfzig Jahre alt war.

Er schlug das Buch auf und auf der ersten Seite stand „T. M. Riddle". Sonst war das Buch komplett leer.

Nun hatte Lucius verstanden, was die Worte auf dem Spiegel bedeuteten... Der Taschenkalender, die unruhige Seele, brauchte Nahrung, und zwar in Form von Gedanken. Und wieder lachte er in sich hinein. Doch diesmal war es kein nervöses Lachen, sondern ein triumphierendes Lachen.

Dann fiel ihm sein Traum wieder ein. Aus der Kiste hatte etwas zu ihm gesprochen.

Ganz leise sagte er zu dem Taschenkalender: „Hallo?.." Er kam sich sichtlich dämlich dabei vor, aber vielleicht konnte er mit seinem Meister reden.

Ein Klicken ließ ihn aufhorchen. Die Schlange hatte die Tür geöffnet und sich aus dem Staub gemacht.

Es ging ihm schon gegen den Strich, dass eine Schlange eine Tür öffnen konnte, die er nicht aufzaubern konnte, aber die Hauptsache war, dass er so schnell wie möglich hier heraus kam.

Jetzt dämmerte es ihm: Die Schlange musste auch in der Kiste gehockt haben und von ihr kam das anfängliche Zischen. Dann musste er in seinem Traum irgendwie Parsel verstanden haben. Es war nicht der Kalender, der geredet hatte, sondern die Schlange.

Der Gang vor ihm war nicht mehr, wie auf dem Hinweg, dunkel, sondern es leuchteten jetzt überall Fackeln. Er verließ den Raum und blickte ein letztes Mal zurück auf den Spiegel. Er war wieder normal und auch die Kiste stand unscheinbar in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie war wieder verschlossen. Mit wehendem Umhang ging er den Gang entlang. Er schaute über seine Schulter zurück und sah, dass die Tür zu fiel. Nichts deutete daraufhin, dass hier etwas stattgefunden hatte, was die Welt vielleicht endlich von allem Übel befreien würde.

Mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen stolzierte er durch das alte Anwesen, das immer noch den Namen „Riddle – Haus" trug, obwohl diese schon seit etlichen Jahren nicht mehr hier wohnten.

Als er an einem Fenster vorbeikam, sah er noch einen letzten Blitz, der ihn an einen kleinen Jungen denken ließ, der jetzt noch friedlich bei seinen Muggel – Verwandten war und süße Träume hatte. Aber schon bald würde er keine süßen Träume mehr haben, denn dann würde der Schrecken erneut über die Welt kommen und er, Lucius Malfoy, würde an der Seite des Dunklen Lords herrschen können. Sicherlich würde er nicht so viel Macht erlangen, aber er würde bestimmt zum Dank für die Wiederauferstehung reich belohnt werden. Und mit Harry Potter und diesem Muggel - Freund Albus Dumbledore wäre es dann endgültig vorbei. Bei diesem Gedanken geriet er immer ins Schwärmen.

Er war, nach unzähligen Stufen, wieder oben angelangt und stand vor der schweren Holztüre.

Lucius öffnete die Kellertüre und vor ihm stand ein Mann. Erschrocken schauten sich beide an. Keiner hatte mit anderen Personen in diesem Haus gerechnet, denn angeblich sollte es seit dem Tod der Riddles leerstehen, das hatte Lucius so gehört, und freiwillig würde hier so wie so niemand hinkommen. Das war es, was der Mann dachte.

„Was machen Sie in diesem Haus! Ich werde...", sagte der alte Mann, der vor Lucius stand. Er hatte einen Stock, auf dem er sich aufstütze. Was er denn nun tun werde, sollte - oder wollte - Lucius niemals erfahren, denn er hatte schon einen Zauber gesprochen, der den Mann ins Reich der Träume geschickt hatte.

Naserümpfend stieg er über den reglosen Körper des Mannes. Ein wertloser Muggel.

„Du dreckiger Muggel, warte nur bis mein Meister wieder da ist, dann wird es dir schlechter ergehen, als du dir es jemals erträumt hast! HA HA HA!" Und mit einem leisen „Plopp" verschwand Lucius Malfoy aus dem alten Haus der Riddles...

...um gleich darauf wieder in seinem eigenen Haus aufzutauchen. Jetzt hatte er endlich das Buch, nach dem er schon so lange gesucht hatte und musste es nur noch unter das Volk mischen.

Wenn man es bei ihm finden würde...wahrscheinlich würden sie es für einen einfachen Taschenkalender halten, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Siedend heiß fiel ihm ein, dass das Ministerium zur Zeit Hausdurchsuchungen machte.

„Dobby! Komm sofort her, du verabscheuungswürdige Kreatur!"

Sofort kam der Hauself Dobby angelaufen und stand mit gesenktem Blick vor Lucius Malfoy.

„Hier, bring das zu den anderen Sachen, die ich mit in die Nokturngasse nehmen werde! Sofort!" Dann warf er Dobby das Buch vor die Füße.

Dobby lief los durch die vielen Gänge des Landsitzes der Malfoys, um das Buch in die Eingangshalle zu bringen, wo schon anderer „Krempel" darauf wartete, verkauft zu werden.

Lucius lachte: „Ja, das Buch nehme ich mit in die Nokturngasse, aber verkaufen werde ich es sicher nicht... Irgend jemand wird schon dumm genug sein, sich das Buch unterjubeln zu lassen!"


End file.
